Friendship Can Spark Into Love
by bookworm3334
Summary: Beast boy and Raven are close friends now since the death of Terra and when she betrayed them. Raven and Beast boy love each other but they both are to scared to tell each other. Aqualad is jealous. Beast boy makes a big mistake on the night of Terra's death and the punishment is getting a DAUGHTER! but he doesn't do it with anyone so how did he get the daughter read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A female figure ran through the forest as a male figure chased her. The female figure was laughing as well as the male figure. The male figure had only had a pair of pajama pants and his skin was green. He had no shirt but that didn't stop him, he watched as the female figure disappeared into the forest. His green eyes searched everywhere for the female figure but he couldn't see her.**

**He then heard a laugh to his left and saw the girl. She had blonde hair and she was wearing a white dress the skirt went to her knees. You could see her shoulders and she had a white bow in her hair. She waved at the green boy and laughed. She turned around and ran away. The boy smiled and chased after her, he finally caught her and tackled her she laughed and so did he. **

**He looked her deep in the eyes he loved how her eyes were they were blue and beautiful. He then felt a hand on his face. He closed his eyes and let a tear escape, "Terra I'm sorry that I couldn't save you" The hand slowly went to his mouth and she hushed the boy "Beast boy its ok I'm in a better place. You need to move on" Beast boy stared at Terra and smiled. **

**Terra returned a smile she then looked to her left and smiled even bigger. "Someone is looking for you. Go that way and remember I will always be with you" Beast boy smiled he stared to the left and heard his name being called. He glanced down and saw that Terra was gone. Beast boy felt a tear escape and hit the floor. He got up and ran toward where his name was being called. When he got there he saw another girl wearing the exact same thing Terra was wearing but it was Blue and so was the bow.**

**The female figure stared at Beast boy and smiled "You coming" Beast boy smiled at who it was she had pale skin but he loved how it was he loved her purple hair and her purple eyes they always put a smile on his face. The female figure started to laugh and ran away from Beast boy. "RAVEN WAIT UP" Beast boy chased the dark angel. He ran after her and after 10 minutes he caught her and was in the same situation he was on top of her and smiling. **

**Raven put her hand on his face and stroked his cheek; Beast boy smiled and closed his eyes trying to saver this moment. He then felt hot breath against his cheek. He felt soft lips kiss his cheek and his smile grew even bigger. He then felt hot breath next to his ear. "It's time to wake up Garfield" **

**Beast boy shivered when she said his real name before everything went black he heard something that made his heart jump and want to be with the dark beau even more. "I Love you"**

Beast boy shot up from his bed sweating bullets he looked around his room and only saw the dirty mess he used to have was gone and his room actually smelled nice like a lavender scent that he picked up from the dark beauty down the hall from his room. He was still getting used to his clean room even though it's been a whole year since he cleaned it up.

He walked over to the bathroom and took a hot shower. He loved how the water his back and gave him a warming sensation. It felt as if Raven kissed him again. The dream he had made him smile he touched were Raven had kissed him. Even though it was only a dream it felt real but he knew that would never happen between them. Ever since he matured and when Terra betrayed them, Raven and Beast boy became close friends because they understood each other's pain. Beast boy smiled at all the times he and Raven hanged out with each other.

Raven and Beast boy did everything together it was just there thing and all the other Titans were jealous. Not just Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg every Titan around the world was mad that they couldn't get close to Raven like the way Beast boy did. Especially Aqualad he had a big crush on Raven and everyone knew but Raven never wanted to talk to him or hang out with him.

Every time he would ask her out she was simply say "No" and walk away but that didn't stop him. He would never give up and it always made Raven mad. Beast boy then let a memory come to his head when Aqualad asked Raven the fifteenth time to go on a date with him

**Flash Back**

"Why won't he get it that I don't want to date him, he is so annoying he will never leave me alone he is so stupid and dumb" Beast boy smiled as he watched Raven pace around the room. Beast boy stayed seated on Ravens bed and watched her as she got madder and madder by the second. "Raven he is never going to give up you knows. Just go on one date with him and then say you didn't like it and he will leave you alone"

Raven glared at Beast boy she stared at his muscular figure and his green eyes she didn't understand why he couldn't see that she loved him. It killed her to the core that she couldn't tell him how she felt.

"Gar I'm not going to do that he will just ask for another chance and he will never leave me alone I should just hire someone to kill him so he can leave me alone" Raven heard Beast boy laugh. She then felt a hand on her shoulder that was heavy but also safe. It turned her around but she glanced down at her feet but she saw a green hand grab her chin and make her look up.

"You know I can tell him to leave you alone for you if you don't want to, and if that doesn't work I can take him out for you" Raven smiled and laughed while she stared into the dark green eyes but they seemed to sparkle to her.

Raven was going to say something until he cut her off "But I don't work for free if I take him out I have to have one kiss on the cheek that's my price" Raven blushed at this but she still had a smile on her face and she continued laughing.

Beast boy smiled at her "You know it should be illegal to hide a smile and laugh like that" Raven glanced at the matured green teen and smiled "That would be nice if you could talk to him for me" Beast boy nodded his head and started walking to the door. He stopped when he heard his name being called.

"Gar" Beast boy stopped and looked over his shoulder "Ya Rae" Raven shook her head "Never mind thanks for helping me with Aqualad" Beast boy nodded "No problem Rae" Beast boy left the room to the common room where all the Titans around the world were at since they were having a party for valentine's day.

Raven stared at the door she sighed and fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Good going Raven he is gone" She sighed and closed her eyes. "Another year by yourself"

**End of Flash Back**

Beast boy stepped out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror he flexed his muscles and liked how they stood out. He looked at his six pack and smiled "I'm so hot" He walked out of the bathroom and walked over to his dresser. He looked up at the calendar and his smile quickly faded away. He just stared at the calendar he then heard his door open and close but he didn't care who it was he couldn't believe what day it was today, how did he forgot.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder it was small and he could remember that hand from anywhere. He turned around slowly and saw Raven staring at him. He watched her hand reach to his face and wipe away the tears he had. He didn't even know he was crying, "R-r-raven how could I forget h-h-how did I f-f-forg-g-get" Raven just hugged him Beast boy realized that he was only in a towel.

He blushed but he kept crying "Its ok Beast boy you just forgot its ok don't worry" Beast boy looked at the calendar and something was written on it. It said "Terra" Beast boy started crying harder he hugged Raven back. He slowly fell to the floor and he put his face in his hands. Raven put her arm on his shoulder and sat next to him keeping him company.

Raven heard the door open and heard multiple footsteps she looked up to see three Titans standing and staring at the scene. "Friend Beast boy what is of the matter" Raven pointed toward the calendar and all the Titans looked at it and all sighed. Raven then heard footsteps coming she looked up and of course it had to be him.

Aqualad

"Hey guys thought we could visit whats up" Raven looked at Aqualad and gave him a death glare "Who's we?" Then speedy, Bumble Bee, and Mas e Menos appeared behind him. Raven couldn't believe what was happening. Aqualad is only here to ask her out again he always brought the team so he didn't have to be alone and when he comes over he asks Raven none stop and wont leave her alone.

He is just like Beast boy when he was younger but he's even worse. Beast boy looked up which caught Ravens attention. "Can you guys please leave my room" Raven glared at everyone after he finished talking.

Everyone saw this and started leaving. Aqualad was shoved out by Starfire before the door closed he looked at the scene Raven was hugging Beast boy and in the pit of his stomach he felt a bit mad and jealous.

Aqualad looked at Robin very serious "Don't you think she shouldn't be in there alone. He is only in a towel" Robin scoffed and so did Cyborg "Yo Aqua your girl is fine besides you know how they are. They are close friends don't need to feel jealous for just a close friendship"

Aqualad just glared at the door it was only 5 minutes until Raven and Beast boy came out. Beast boy was wearing a gray skinny jeans and a green V neck. He had a leather jacket on he was holding Ravens hand which made Aqualad mad. Beast boy let go of Ravens hand and started to walk away but Raven called out to him.

"Gar" Beast boy stopped and looked at Raven "Ya Rae" Raven bit her bottom lip and walked toward him she got on her tippy toes and whispered something into his ear. Beast boy looked at Raven when she got back onto her feet and nodded his head.

Raven then made a portal and went through it. The portal disappeared and after 5 minutes a portal appeared and Raven stepped in. She had black skinny jeans she had a purple tank top on she had a hoodie with her she put on her hoodie and zipped it up. Raven looked at Beast boy she saw that he was crying and his eyes were closed.

Raven put her hand on his cheek and wiped away the tears and made him open his eyes. "You ready to go Gar?" Beast boy nodded. Aqualad ran up to the two and stared at them. "Where are you guys going?" Raven glared at Aqualad but Beast boy sighed "Raven you know what I'm going to go by myself, I will see you later"

Raven just watched as Beast boy disappeared around the corner. Raven glared at Aqualad her eyes turned red and two more eyes appeared. She shoved him into the wall and got close to his face. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Aqualad was going to say something but Raven cut him off "I DON'T LIKE YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE, I HATE YOU, I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE AND I PRETTY SURE YOU ALREADY KNOW I LIKE AND YOU MADE HIM RUN AWAY FROM ME!" Before Aqualad could say anything Raven was engulfed by dark magic and she disappeared.

Cyborg, Star, Robin, Mas e Menos, Bumble, and speedy were staring at him. Cyborg then broke the silence "Aqualad will you ever leave her alone man she turned you down like a million times and it is kind of obvious that she likes Beast boy. She is probably in her room so don't go near there if you don't want to die" All the Titans turned and made their way toward the common room leaving Aqualad to his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven appeared into her room her books starting flying everywhere. She tried taking deep breathes but it wasn't working. She got in lotus position and starting meditating it was working but after ten minutes there was knocking at her door. She groaned she got up when it opened her anger came back to her.

Aqualad

"What do want" Raven snapped Aqualad flinched at this but he tried not to show he was scared. "Raven I just wanted to say that I'm sorry" Raven scoffed "Sorry isn't going to help it Aqualad you screwed me up!" She yelled in his face.

Aqualad saw how close Raven's face was he grabbed her cheeks and pulled into a kiss. Raven eyes widened she pushed Aqualad off of her. She punched him in the face and kicked him in his private area. Aqualad fell over with tears in his eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Aqualad tried to force something out of his mouth but nothing came, only a high pitch cry.

The other Titans came running over to see the noise was and the yelling. Robin saw Aqalad grabbing his private and saw Raven was ready to kill. Robin glared at Raven "What happened?" Robin nearly yelled. Raven looked at him "HE KISSED ME THAT IS WHAT HE DID! EVEN WHEN I TOLD HIM TO LEAVE ME ALONE AND THAT I DIDN'T LIKE HIM!"

Robin looked at Aqualad and knelt down next to him "Aqualad is this true?" Aqualad gulped, he nodded his head after the long stare Robin gave him. Robin got up and looked at Bee and Speedy "Take him back to your tower and Aqualad" Robin grabbed Aqualad's arm and threw him toward Bee and Speedy "If I ever hear you bother Raven again I will let Beast boy beat the living shit out of you understand"

Aqualad nodded his head "God Aqualad do you ever live her alone?" Aqualad turned toward Bee, Speedy, and Mas y Menos and saw that they all turned their backs on him and walked away toward the top of tower so they can get in there ship and leave.

Robin looked at Aqualad one more time and shook his head "Come on you guys we are going to go watch a movie in the common room lets go" Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire all nodded and walked toward the Common room leaving Aqualad alone.

**Beast boy**

Beast boy walked down the dark road and went to where his first lover was, he walked through the park with tears in his eyes. "How could I forget? I can't believe I did that I promised her that I would always be on time" Beast boy walked into what looked like a cave but it was a tunnel leading into the depths of the earth.

Beast boy walked down the cold tunnels when he turned the corner he gasped. What laid before was the statue of Terra but there was graffiti all over it and there was broken beer bottles all around it. Beast boy started crying harder when he saw what the words said "Traitor Bitch" "She deserved to die" And way worse.

Beast boy slowly walked up to the statue and fell to his knees "Terra I'm sorry I forgot to come today, I got distracted and I'm sorry I couldn't stop the people who did this to you" Beast boy wanted to be strong but he couldn't do it so he started to cry again.

**One Hour Later**

Beast boy wiped his tears, he stared at Terra and whispered "I'm Sorry" Beast boy turned his back and walked away from Terra's statue. Beast boy walked through the park and saw a couple holding hands. Beast boy stared at the couple and watched them walk off but kept walking he came to the street but when he was about to turn the corner he heard a girl screaming and a man yelling.

Beast boy listened and when he heard the girl scream again he sprang into action, he ran toward where the sound was coming from after many turns he came upon seeing a man in his fifty's with gray hair, and glasses throwing a girl out of a door that had to be around ten years old.

She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and white skin, she was crying when she hit the floor "Hey, HEY, HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Beast boy ran toward the girl and picked her up. The girl wrapped her legs around Beast boy's waist and wrapped her arms around his neck and wouldn't let go.

"THE GIRL WON'T STOP GETTING IN TROUBLE AND NO ONE WILL ADOPT HER WITH WHATEVER THING SHE HAS! THEY SAY SHE SHOWS THEM BEFORE THEY ADOPT HER AND THEY RUN OFF BEFORE I CAN ASK THEM WHAT SHE SHOWS THEM! SHE WONT SHOW ME SO I'M THROWING HER OUT OF THE ORGPHANGE" Beast boy heard the girl start crying which made him even more angry "SCREW YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT I WILL ADOPT HER YOU ASSHOLE" The man quickly ran into the building and came out with a piece of lined paper 'SIGHN HER YOU DICK" Beast boy grabbed the pen the man had and wrote his name "Garfield Logan"

"SEE YA LATER ASSHOLE" Beast boy walked away and ignored the man. Beast boy kept walking but he didn't even know where he was. He had never been in this part of the city before. Beast boy heard the girl crying again which made him stop. Beast boy set the girl down and went on one knee "Hey don't cry the guy is a jerk don't worry about it" The girl nodded her head.

"So does this mean you're my dad?" Beast boy froze in place, "Oh my god" Beast boy quickly stood up and looked at where he was, he didn't remember where the orphanage was. Beast boy looked at the little girl and gulped "I guess I am" The little girl just stared at Beast boy and when the girl heard what Beast boy said she smiled.

Beast boy looked at how happy the little girl was he forgot about everything around him and it was just him and this girl he had just adopted. "What's your name?" The little girl started to smile even bigger "My name Gemma means gem in Latin" Beast boy smiled "How about I call you Gem for short how does that sound?"

Gem couldn't stop smiling "I like it" Beast boy smiled "Well Gem are you hungry cause I have some money on me and I'm starving for a burger" Gem quickly nodded her head "Well lets go I know a place that makes the best burgers and I bet you will like it" Gem smiled and grabbed Beast boy's hand. Which made him blush for a second since he wasn't used to holding someone's hand especially a girls but supposedly this was his new daughter so he better get used to it.

Beast boy started walking around the blocks looking for something that will remind him where he was at. After twenty minutes or so he found the block that was two streets away from the burger place. "Come on Gem we are almost there" Gem nodded her head and kept a happy smile on her face.

When they got to the restaurant Beast boy sat Gem down at one of the tables outside and waited for a waiter to come to them. Beast boy saw that Gem was shivering so he took off his leather jacket and gave it to Gem "Here Gem put it on so you don't get cold" Gem took the jacket and put it on. She stared at how big the sleeves were and how it went to her knees.

Gem looked up at Beast boy and saw that he was starting at her and smiling "Is it to big?" Gem giggled and nodded her head. Beast boy was about to say something but he was cut off "Hello I'm Jennifer may I take your order" "Yay I would like a tofu burger and she wants ummm. Gem what do you want?" Gem looked at Beast boy with a sad face "I don't eat meat, I don't like it please don't be mad at me"

Beast boy was surprised at how Gem responded "Gem its fine I don't eat meat either don't worry about it" Beast boy looked at the waiter "She will have the same as me and we will both have a coke" The waiter nodded "Ok we will have your meal done in a minute. Hope you have a good time" The waiter walked into the restaurant but right when she went in a man around his fifty's with gray hair came running toward Beast boy.

"I CANT BELIEVE A TITAN IS AT MY RESTURANT I HEARD YOU HAVE BEEN HERE BEFORE BUT I WAS ALWAYS GONE" Beast boy gave his popular grin and stood up and shook the man's hand "Well that's a shame but well at least I'm here now" The man smiled "Well I glad I was able to talk to you I hope you enjoy are food" Beast boy smiled "I always enjoy your food" The man smiled and walked back inside while talking to himself "He said he liked it! He said he liked it!"

Gem looked at Beast boy with a confused face "How does he know you? What is a Titan?" Beast boy smiled "I am big around the city and a Titan is who I am. I protect the city with a team of people that are willing to protect the city with their lives we are like police but better" Beast boy winked at Gem which made her giggle.

Beast boy laughed and pointed toward Gem's tofu burger "Try it you will like it, trust me" Gem slowly reached for the tofu burger and when she reached it she pulled back "It doesn't have meat right?" Beast boy smiled "Don't worry there is no meat in it. I been eating tofu for a long time don't worry you will like it"

Gem quickly grabbed the burger and took a bite when she started chewing her eye's widened. Beast boy watched her get a smile on her face and she started eating the burger very quickly "I knew you would like it! Don't eat to fast you will get the hiccups"

**One Hour Later**

Gem burped really loud which made Beast boy laugh "Wow I can't believe you ate ten tofu burgers, I CANT EVEN DO THAT" Gem smiled big but her smile was cut off with a yawn. "Looks like your tired let's get home" Gem nodded "I need to use the bathroom" Beast boy froze and looked over at the girls bathroom "I can't go in there though" Gem crossed her legs "But I have to go" Beast boy sighed "Okay come with me" Gem jumped off the chair and ran over to Beast boy and grabbed his hand.

Beast boy turned the corner from the girl's bathroom and went toward the boy's bathroom "I hope no one see's me" Beast boy opend the door and went in but as he went in he saw a man around his twenty's holding a boy that looked to be Gem's age and with a little girl to be the age of six on his leg. The man smiled "Your first time taking your kid into the men's bathroom?" Beast boy nodded "Ah don't worry you will get used to it" The man patted Beast boy's shoulder and limped away with his kids.

Beast boy looked at the urinal and pointed at it "Ok go to the bathroom" Gem looked at it and back at Beast boy with a confused look "How do I use that?" Beast boy looked at the urinal and his face blushed "I forgot you're a girl I'm sorry! No go to the stall I'm so sorry" Gem walked over to one of the stalls and went in.

**Five Minutes Later**

Gem and Beast boy walked out of the restaurant holding hands, Beast boy led Gem toward the Titans tower but Gem stopped Beast boy and yawned while she rubbed her eyes, "I don't want to walk anymore can you carry me?" Beast boy sighed "Ok come here" Beast boy picked up Gem and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Beast boy reached the Titans Tower and typed in the code on the garage door. When it opened he walked in a shut the garage door and walked up the stairs that would lead toward the common room. Beast boy reached the hallway and walked toward the common room he passed a clock and read the time 9:55 "Everyone will be asleep so I can tell them tomorrow cause I don't want to face them right now"

Beast boy kept walking and made a few turns he finally reached the common room doors "Ok go through the common room go through the other door make my way to my room let Gem sleep on my bed and lock my door that simple" Beast boy walked through the door but his plan had just back fired.

He was being stared at by all the Titans "Beast boy what took you so long man? Who's the girl?" Everyone got closer especially Raven, Starfire flew toward Beast boy and landed between Raven and him "Yes friend who is the child?" Beast boy was about to say something until he was cut off by Gem "Daddy I'm tired" Gem then fell back asleep on Beast boy's shoulder.

All the Titans eyes were wide, Robin was about to say something but Beast boy cut him off "Before you guys say anything I can explain"


	3. Chapter 3

Raven eye's turned red she got close to Beast boy "Ok Beast boy explain" Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire eye's widened "Dang she's pissed, she hasn't called me that in a long time" Beast boy thought to himself "Ok so I was leaving Terra's grave" Raven nodded she had her arms folded and she was tapping her foot as Beast boy talked "Like I said I was leaving and when I was about to take a turn to head back home, I heard someone scream, I ran toward the screaming and I found Gem being shoved by this guy, he was kicking her out of the orphanage! So I guess my anger took over and I told him I would adopt her and so I signed a piece of paper and now I'm her new dad"

Raven sighed "Ok at first I thought you" "Yay no I'm not like that, I am waiting till marriage or when I am with the right person" Raven smirked at this but only Beast boy was able to see this since she never let anyone see her smile unless it was Beast boy.

Beast boy was about to say something until Robin cut him off "Take her back" Robin turned his back and was about to walk away "ROBIN I CANT TAKE HER BACK!" Gem jumped at how Beast boy was yelling "Look you woke her up!" Beast boy walked over to Starfire and let Starfire take her. Beast boy walked over to Robin and got in his face "She isn't going anywhere" Robin didn't move but he stood firm "She can't stay here, you know this Beast boy!" Robin shoved Beast boy away from him making Beast boy angry.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANYWHERE TO GO SO YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE HER LIVE THE STREETS! ROBIN WE ARE TITANS WE HELP PEOPLE WE DON'T ABBONDEN THEM! AND DON'T SHOVE ME" Beast boy shoved Robin making Robin hit his back against the wall. Robin threw a punch but Beast boy dogged this and kicked him in the gut. Robin clenched his fists and punched Beast boy in his stomach.

Gem eye's starting turning lightning blue and things around her started levitating; Gem extended her hand and screamed "DON'T TOUCH MY DAD!" What looked like a bolt of lightning came out of her hand and nailed Robin in the chest making him fly into the wall knocking the wind out of him.

Cyborg ran over to Robin making sure he was ok; Beast boy went to Gem and started to calm her down "Gem I'm fine don't worry, you're not going anywhere ok I promise" Beast boy picked up Gem and walked away from the scene, Raven sighed and followed him to his room.

Beast boy put Gem in his bed and turned to see Raven standing behind him "What do you need?" Raven sighed and went next to Beast boy "You sure did mess up and Robin is knocked out I think or he is really mad and he won't want to talk to you" Beast boy scoffed "I don't care Gem isn't going anywhere I promised her and even though I just became her dad today. I think I'm attached to her now, maybe it's my animal side"

Raven nodded "What's his problem he didn't have to be so cruel" Raven sighed "Beast boy remember Robin was an orphan too, maybe it triggered something" Beast boy sighed and nodded "maybe your right but she isn't going anywhere" Raven smiled which made Beast boy smile "Can you sing me a song?"

Beast boy forgot about Gem and looked at her "You want me to sing you a song?" Gem nodded and looked at Raven "Is she your girlfriend or something?" This made Raven blush and Beast boy "No no no Gem she is a really close friend that's all" Gem pouted "Hey I won't sing you a song if you make that face again" This made Gem giggle and Raven smirk even though in the inside Raven had just found out what Beast boy felt about her. Just a close friend

"Ok this song I'm going to sing is a song Raven knows, my mom used to sing it to me when I was little" Beast boy cleared his throat and hummed a sweet tune and started to sing "Hush now, my baby. Be still, love, don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lullaby… So I'll be with you when you dream"

Gem's eye's started to shut soon she was breathing peacefully and was fast asleep. Beast boy smiled, he got up and looked at Raven "Rae you can go if you want too" Raven was about to say something, she stopped herself but Beast boy saw this "Rae if you have something to say, say it remember the pinky promise we made" Raven smirked "We tell each other anything if something was bothering us" "Or" "Or when we have something funny to say" Beast boy gave Raven his popular Grin which made her blush but she looked away so he couldn't see.

Raven heard all her emotions yelling in her head. Happy "GIVE HIM A HUG AND TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM" Brave "HURRY UP THIS IS ARE CHANCE TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM" Knowledge "Tell him how you feel Raven nothing will go wrong you are close friends" Beast boy waved a hand in front of Raven "Yo Rae your emotions talking to you again?" Raven snapped out of her trance and quickly put her hood up "I was going to tell you a joke but you already know it, it's about the cookie going to the doctor"

Beast boy laughed which made Raven start laughing "Have I told you it should be illegal to hide a smile and laugh like that" Raven blushed but thank goodness she had her hood on "Yes Gar you told me like a million times" Beast boy smiled "Then it looks like I have to tell you a billion time's then" Raven smiled and made a portal "Goodnight Gar see you tomorrow" "Night Rae sweet dreams"

Raven walked through the portal and made it into her room, Raven sighed and flopped onto her bed "Great Raven you wimped out, Again" Raven took off her cloak and went straight to bed her and the others were waiting for Beast boy for a long time and it is really late. Raven closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. Soon Raven was fast asleep


	4. Chapter 4

Beast boy woke up by feeling himself being tickled, Beast boy started laughing and whoever was attacking him he was begging for mercy and he was surprised to see who it was when they stopped. "Gem, what are you doing? You should be asleep still it's" Beast boy looked at the little girl in front of him and got up while looking at the alarm clock. "Jesus Gem! Its 5:30 do you always wake up at this time?"

Gem giggled and nodded "For some reason I always wake up at 5:30, but there is a saying "Early bird catches the worm" Beast boy laughed and got up "Your right Gem and right now I feel like eating I'm starving" Gem eyes glimmered in the light "I'm hungry too!" "Well how about we go into the kitchen I have tofu bacon and tofu sausage and we will hide all the meat from Cyborg cause he says that "Meat is the BEST" Disgusting right?"

Gem gave Beast boy a sour look "Ya meat is nasty!" Beast boy lead Gem toward the Common room and every time he came to a corner he would look at Gem and put his finger to his mouth and tell he to be quiet.

Gem would always giggle and nod her head, soon Beast boy and Gem made it to the Common room and started grabbing all the meat and threw it into a garbage bag. Gem giggled and ran with Beast boy to the roof. When they got there Beast boy and Gem grabbed the ends of the garbage bag and counted together "One, Two, THREE" Gem and Beast boy threw the garbage bag over the edge and watched it fall into the water.

Beast boy looked at Gem and saw that she was laughing so hard she was crying, Beast boy picked her up and carried her back to the Common room to get breakfast. "Come one Gem up top" Gem saw Beast boys hand in the air and she high fived it "In the middle" Gem saw that Beast boy wanted another high five so she gave him another one "Down low" Gem saw Beast boy's hand again and went to high five it but he moved his hand away and started laughing "Too slow!"

Gem laughed and tickling Beast boy "NO FAIR" Beast boy kept laughing and squirmed with Gem in his arms as she kept tickling him "G-G-Gem s-s-stop I-I-I can't breathe!" Gem stopped and kept laughing as Beast boy caught his breathe. Beast boy set Gem down and started grabbing tofu bacon and sausage from the fridge and put it on a pan and started cooking the tofu over the stove.

Gem watched with hungry eye's, she saw in the corner of her eye a Ipod with speakers, Gem walked over to the Ipod and started looking at the songs. Soon she found a song that she knew and loved and clicked play.

Beast boy stopped cooking and looked at Gem with wide eyes "BRUNO MARS TREASURE?" Gem nodded and started laughing when she saw Beast boy swaying his hips to the song while cooking their breakfast. When the song started Beast boy put on a cooking hat and an apron. He started singing along and so did Gem.

**Baby squirrel, you's a sexy motherfreaker.**

**Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby. I gotta tell you a little something about yourself. (**Beast boy pointed toward Gem which made her gigle)** You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady, But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else.**

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh) **Beast boy sang and walked up to Gem and picked her up while grabbing two spoons and they both acted they were microphones.

**I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)**

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine) **Raven woke up and rubbed her eye's, she heard music which confused her. She looked at the time and saw that it was only 5:45. She went to her closet and grabbed a fresh uniform and put it on and went toward the Common room.

**Treasure, that is what you are! Honey, you're my golden star!**

**You know you can make my wish come true**

**If you let me treasure you, If you let me treasure you(**Gem then pointed toward Beast boy which made him laugh but he kept singing along with Gem)

**(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)**

**Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling. A girl like you should never look so blue. You're everything I see in my dreams, I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true**

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh) **Beast boy started to spin around which made Gem giggle

**I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)**

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh) **Beast boy didn't realize but all the Titans woke up and were standing at the door with smirks on their faces. Robin still had a bandage around his chest but he was still smiling at the scene.

**Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine) **Beast boy set Gem on top of the counter and got up and they both started to do crazy dance moves.

**Treasure, that is what you are. Honey, you're my golden star. You know you can make my wish come true, If you let me treasure you, If you let me treasure you**

**(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)**

**You are my treasure, you are my treasure, You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are!**

**You are my treasure, you are my treasure, You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are! (**Beast boy pointed at Gem which made her giggle again)

**Treasure, that is what you are, Honey, you're my golden star, You know you could make my wish come true**

**If you let me treasure you**

**If you let me treasure you**

**(whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h) **Beast boy picked up Gem and threw her into the air he then caught her and fell off the counter and landed on the floor with thud. Beast boy let out a long groan but Grace was on top of him laughing her head off. Soon Beast boy fell into a fit of laughter as well and smiled. He looked at Gem and saw that she was looking at him "You're the best dad ever" Gem hugged Beast boy which surprised him at first but he returned the hug.

Beast boy for some reason started to cry he didn't know why he just did. He didn't even know how much Gem meant to him. Yay he had her only for two days, but he just felt extremely attached to Gem now. Beast boy felt Gem pull away and so he did the same. He then saw that Gem was also crying but he wiped his tears and then hers.

"Sorry Gem I didn't mean to make you cry" Gem shook her head "No it's not that" Beast boy looked at Gem "What is it?" Gem started to cry again "I finally have a daddy" Beast boy felt as if he was going to cry again and pulled Gem into a hug again "Sorry if I hug you too much I am still getting used to the whole dad thing" Gem shook her head "Its ok, I like it when you hug me"

Beast boy heard someone cough and when he looked he saw all the Titans standing there. He blushed with embarrassment and then he saw Starfire and Raven hit Cyborg which made him flinch. The girls were real strong now and it looked as if they both left a dent in both of his arms. "Owwww, what was that for?"

Starfire then wiped a tear away from her eye and looked at Cyborg "For ruining such a touching, and loving moment" Beast boy smiled and got up "Sorry if we woke you up we were both hungry and so we were making Breakfast" Cyborg looked at the pan and saw the now burnt Tofu bacon, and sausage

"You call that breakfast! Little missy how would like a real breakfast?" Gem shook her head "No im fine daddy is cooking me some right now" "Well I can tell you right now tofu is nasty and I have tons of meat you can eat. You shouldn't feed a little girl something she won't like"

Gem giggled which made Beast boy start laughing "Yo what so funny?" Beast boy stopped laughing after a few seconds of breathing "Gem doesn't like meat like me dude she is a vegetarian! Isn't that cool and she ate ten tofu burgers yesterday when we went out to eat! It was awesome!"

Gem nodded her head and went up to Beast boy and whispered something into his ear. Beast boy let out a long "Ooooooh right" He winked at Gem and tried to hide a big smile on his face but he couldn't stop himself "Well I hope you guys enjoy your breakfast, since me and Gems breakfast is ruined we are going to get something to eat in the city we will be back soon"

Beast boy picked up Gem and they both started whispereing to each other and started laughing when they past the door. Cyborg shook his head "Great another one! Hope BB doesn't try to make her do pranks on me with my meat like he always does"

Cyborg walked over to the fridge he looked but he couldn't find any of his meat. He kept looking and then finally it hit him "BEAST BOY YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN YOU GET BACK" Raven and Starfire both smiled but they weren't able to see Raven smiling.

Raven then walked back to her room and pulled out her communicator and called Beast boy "Beast boy here" Raven smiled and started laughing "You and Gem threw his meat out didn't you?" Beast boy started laughing and she then heard Gem laughing as well "Ya we did she is sooooo my daughter! Hey me and Gem are going to head to the park, you should meat us there" Raven smiled "Ok I will see you guys in a bit" Beast boy smiled "K see you later Rae! Beast boy out"


	5. Chapter 5

Raven found herself in the park looking for her green crush, Raven walked around enjoying the parks beauty. Raven saw kids running around with their parents laughing, kids chasing after butterflies. Raven then heard a familiar laugh which made her speed pick up, Raven came to a playground and saw Beast boy hanging upside down from the monkey bars. Gem was on the ground laughing; Raven smiled at the scene and walked up to Beast boy.

"Beast boy what are you doing?" Raven said with her arms crossed but she couldn't stop smiling. Beast boy was still was laughing but he answered between breaths "I sneezed and it hit a kid in the head" Beast boy started to laugh again. Raven gave a disgusted face but after she started laugh "Well since I am here what do you want to do?"

Beast boy did a flip off the monkey bars and landed on his feet after wiping his hands he shrugged his shoulders "Don't know" Beast boy looked over at Gem "What do you want to do Gem?" Gem got up and put a finger to her chin and started to think.

Gems eyes widened when an idea popped in her head "Let's go to the Library!" Beast boy smiled at how excited she was and he also saw that Raven was a bit surprised at her choice "I LOVE books" Raven stared at Gem with a friendly smile "Well I know a library we can go to, let's get going and after we can go to the movies"

Gem smiled and quickly nodded, Beast boy smiled and grabbed Gems hand. Gem look to her left and saw that Raven was next to her, Gem grabbed Ravens hand. Raven was shocked, she looked down at the blonde girl and saw how happy she was and her smile was something everyone would love. Just like Beast boy's smile.

Gem walked hand in hand with the two teens down the path that would lead to out of the beautiful park, but from a distance a dark figure was watching the three with a wicked smile plastered on the figures face, but it is hard to see the smile since the figures mask covered his whole face.

The figure stared at the little girl and looked at the footage that he contained from his spy's; he watched the clip with amazement. It showed Gem shooting Robin with her lightning bolt and saw how much power Gem had.

The figure chuckled and heard his door open, he looked to see a butler come in "Master Slade you have a vistor" The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal Slade "Bring them in" The butler quickly turned and walked out the door after five minutes Slade heard his door swing open.

The figure that slammed the door open started screaming at Slade "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU? YOU TOLD ME THAT TODAY IS THE DAY YOUWOULD GET THAT GREEN FREAK OUT OF MY WAY" Slade turned around and stared at the figure "Why Aqualad I have other plans getting the girl for you but she will have to wait. There is something that I want and you could get for me"

Aqualad stepped from the shadows with a confused look on his face "What do you mean! YOU said that YOU would get Raven to love me and she hasn't YOU SAID YOU WOULD GET BEAST BOY OUT OF THE WAY! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLE NEED NOW?" Slade walked over to Aqualad and grabbed by his throat and lifted him into the air and walked where the clip of Gem was at. Slade mashed Aqualads face into his desk toward the big screen that showed Gem shooting Robin. "You see that little girl? She has power that I want. Power that I need to take out the Titans with, besides we will wait a few months until Beast boy grows attached to the girl. He is her dad now, which touches me but he would do anything for the girl. Maybe just maybe he would sacrifice himself for her"

Aqualad started to understand Slades words "How long would we have to wait?" Slade let go of Aqualad and walked to his chair and sat down and stared at the clip again. "Four months, we will wait four months. It will give me time to set my new plan in motion" Aqualad nodded and walked back to the door.

When Aqualad got to the door he stopped and looked over his shoulder "Remember your plan better not hurt Raven or I swear to god you will kill you myself" Slade chuckled "As you wish, but remember Aqualad, Robin can't even defeat me what makes you think you can?" Aqualad growled and walked out of the room. Once he left the butler came back in "Are you sure you know what you are going Master Slade?"

Slade chuckled "Yes besides there is a saying, Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and it lasts a lifetime" Slade chuckled "I will stab straight through the heart of Beast boy which will make him crumble" The butler nodded "But what of Aqualad Master Slade?" Slade chuckled "I will do anything to get the girl even it means to take lives of others and I know that Raven loves Beast boy and will help him to the end. I don't need that"

The butler nodded and left the room leaving Slade to his evil plot on how to get Gem.

**Hey sorry I know it is short! Hope you liked this chapter! Please REVIEW I like your opinions I am serious! If you guys read my first story and then the stories I am making right now. There is a big VERY BIG DIFFERENCE! All because you guys give me advice and speak from your heart! Well as always I Love you guys and PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was dark, and cold outside even seraphim's would even say it was cold outside, but beneath the dark and cold night were three figures not caring about the cold or the time. They were heading over to the movies; soon they arrived at the destination with smiles on their faces. The three are our beloved Raven, Beast boy, and Gem.

Gem was jumping in excitement, soon the three found themselves in the movie theater watching Farm House, Gem was laughing at how the animals behaved and what they were doing. So was Beast boy but on his left Raven was actually smiling too, but it wasn't the movie that was making her smile it was the way Beast boy and Gems laugh or smile seemed to brighten up her day. Raven looked down to find the popcorn they bought and went to get some but right as she did Beast boy went for some popcorn too. The two friends touched hands which made them look at each other, Raven was blushing and so was Beast boy.

Beast boy didn't know what to do and so he did what he thought to do, Beast boy leaned forward coming closer and closer to Raven. Soon he found himself a few inches away from Raven, Ravens emotions were going crazy. Beast boy closed his eyes and so did Raven and when the two were about to kiss the lights turned on. The teens quickly separated with blushing faces, Gem stood on her chair "That was the best movie ever!"

Gem then jumped on Beast boys lap making him gasp in surprise but then laugh "Dad can we come tomorrow? Please pretty please" Gem made a dog face which melted Beast boys heart "If nothing happens tomorrow" Gem jumped off his lap "YAY"

Beast boy grabbed Gems hand and looked at Raven "Can you teleport us to the Tower?" Raven nodded and used her magic to teleport them back to the tower, Raven looked at Beast boy and Gem making her smile "Well good night Beast boy and Gem" Gem smiled brightly and waved goodbye to Raven as she walked away to her room.

As Raven was out of sight she ran toward her room, when she got to her room she shut her door and slumped on her bed. Raven didn't understand why but she started to cry "Why am I Crying?" Raven then heard Knowledge "Because Love is broken she thought we were going to kiss Beast boy and Timid went berserk and Rage is angry. Really angry just meditate it will help"

Raven nodded and got in lotus postion on her bed before she started meditating the thought crossed her mind "I almost kissed Beast boy" Raven then felt her tears die down and a smile appeared on her face.

**I KNOW I KNOW I this was a really short chapter and I haven't been posting school sucks and my mom grounded me but I am back! I am trying to keep up but it's hard! I can't wait for summer to come so I can post all day long! Well I hope you guys love this chapter as always I Love you and PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Months**

Beast boy was in horse form with Gem on top of him, he was neighing and swinging his body making Gem jump up and down laughing. All the Titans watched with happy faces except for Robin he was currently looking at the computer for Slade updates. Raven was pouring herself some tea until the alarm went off startling her. The hot tea fell on Ravens hand making her scream and his.

Beast boy turned into his regular form and carried Gem with him toward the kitchen where Raven was at. "Rae you ok?" Raven wanted to say she was ok but it burned and since she didn't answer quickly this worried Beast boy so he grabbed Ravens hand and led her to the couch as the others went to see who they were going against.

Beast boy sat Raven down and Gem was on his back with her hands wrapped around his neck but he didn't mind at all. He looked at Ravens hand looked at her "Gar I'm fine don't worry, see the pain is starting to go away" Beast boy didn't listen and he quickly turned into a wolf and started licking the back of her hand.

Raven blushed at this but she quickly put her hood up to cover it, Raven then realized that the pain went away and Beast boy was back in his normal form "Does that feel better Rae?" Raven nodded and when she looked up she saw that Robin was gone, Cyborg and Starfire were waiting for them.

Raven got up and walked over to her friends but she realized that Beast boy wasn't following her he was in wolf form again and was playing with Gem. Raven smiled but her hood hid this and went to Cyborg "Where did Robin go?" Cyborg sighed "Its Slade he told us to wait for you guys, hurry lets go" Raven nodded and looked at Beast boy "Gar, its Slade we have to go. LANDA!"

As Raven screamed and women around her thirty's with black hair that was in a bun came out "Yes Miss Raven?" Raven took off her hood and looked at the women and saw that she was wearing a yellow dress that fell to her knees and she had an apron "We are leaving can you watch Gem please" The women smiled and nodded her head.

"Gem sweetie lets go to your room and play with your blocks" Gem jumped up and ran over to her and Beast boy's room. Beast boy followed the Team out to the roof, Raven and Starfire flew off while Beast boy turned into a pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg by his shoulders with his big claws. The Titans flew to where they saw smoke coming from a building, when they arrived they found Robin taking down slade bots.

Beast boy went close to the floor and dropped Cyborg, as he did Cyborg did a barrel roll and pulled out his sonic cannon and fired at the bots. The rest of the Titans did their own thing taking down the bots until finally they were surrounded and forced to the ground all except Beast boy. Slade walked through the crowd of bots and stood in front of Beast boy.

"My my Beast boy you have grown a lot since last time I saw you and when was that? Oh yes when your despicable friend Terra died for you and your friends! Pathetic" Beast boy charged at Slade and tried to punch him but Slade simply dogged this. "You couldn't save her and how do you intend to save your friends from me? Everyone says that you are the weak one of the team" Beast boy charged at Slade and threw another punch but he stopped half way making Slade move to the side thinking he was going to punch. Before Slade found out what was happing Beast boy kicked him hard making him hit the ground. Beast boy got up and wiped himself down "And Robin told me that you fight better than this"

Slade fell silent and charged Beast boy, Beast boy stood his ground and when Slade threw a punch Beast boy moved to the side, grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder. Slade did a twist making him land safely on his feet and he stared at Beast boy with amazement "I heard you have a daughter now. She is something to behold of with those powers of hers, she reminds me of Terra sweet and innocent"

Beast boys eyes widened and charged Slade but Slade put his hand up making Beast boy stop "You should get back to your tower boy before my men get your little girl" Slade pulled off his mask revealing a small tv and on the screen it showed Gem crying "DADDY! LANDA I'M SCARED" "Hush child before they find us your father will be here soon I promise please be quiet before they" Landa fell silent and there was a scream and more crying.

Beast boy ran toward the bot of Slade of punched it in the face and stomped on it; he quickly turned into a bird and flew toward the Tower leaving his friends alone in the streets. "COME ON WE HAVE TO GET TO THE TOWER" Cyborg stood up making the bots fly away from him, cyborg quickly pulled his sonic cannon and as he did the bots let go of the other Titans and backed away slowly into the dark corners or alley ways of the streets disappearing from sight.

Raven made portal "Hurry we have to go see if Beast boy is ok" The other Titans nodded and ran into the portal. Once the Titans went through the portal they found themselves in the common room or what used to be the common room. Slade bots laid sprawled around destroyed, the windows were broken, the tv was hanging from the wall by one wire will sparks flew around it, the kitchen was a mess it had broken wood all over and the fridge was on the floor on top of one of the bots.

Robin broke the silence "Beast boy was in here, his animal side must have taken over since Gem was in danger" Cyborg nodded in agreement "You did what I told you to do?" Robin nodded which made Raven confused "What did you do?" Cyborg sighed "Me and Robin saw this coming. Animals are really protective over their young and since Beast boy can transform into ANY animal, it makes it even more dangerous for enemies to try to touch Gem… And you can see what happens when Beast boy sees Gem in danger"

Raven was angry at her friends but she understood "Why are we standing here lets go find Beast boy" The others nodded and followed Raven out of Common Room, they followed the destroyed bots that led down the hall near Gems and Beast boys room. The Titans heard Gem scream which made them run, when they came to the room they were looking for they found Gem being carried away by one of the bots. Before they sprung in action Beast boy emerged from the door and ran toward the bot. Beast boy tackled the bot making Gem fly into the air, Beast boy jumped up and caught Gem in his hands. He landed back on the floor and set Gem down.

Beast boy turned toward the bot and the Titans saw that Beast boy's fang seemed to be longer and his nails were long as well and looked sharp as a knife. The Titans called Beast boys name and when he looked at them they all gasped, Beast boys eyes were a bloody red color than his usually green color. He turned back to the bot and ran toward the bot and slashed its chest. The bot backed up and kicked Beast boy in the face, Beast boy got angry and lunged toward the bot. The bot simply dogged this and threw a punch but Beast boy caught this which startled the Titans. Beast boy squeezed bots fist making it bend and break.

Beast boy pulled the bot towards him and got it in a head lock, Beast boy didn't hesitate with a flick of his wrist the bot fell over and the Titans stared in horror, Beast boy broke the Bots neck without even thinking. Beast boy's fang seemed to go back to its regular length and his nails weren't as long anymore and his eyes turned back to normal. Beast boy walked over to Gem and fell on his knees and he started to cry, Gem hugged her dad and started to cry as well. "Gem I am so so so sorry, I should have been here when it happened. I should have never left; I should have been here protecting you from HIM" Gem kept crying which made Beast boy pick her up.

Gem cried into her father's shoulder while he talked to his team, "Cyborg we need better security, Robin find out where Slades hideout is and send me the address on my communicator, Starfire watch Gem for me while I am gone, Raven I am going to need your help getting me in" The Titans stood dumfounded at how Beast boy changed so quickly from killer to big leader like Robin and Robin didn't like it.

"Who put you in charge?" Beast boy stared at his leader "I put myself in charge" Robin scoffed "Why do you get to be leader in this situation?" Beast boy gave Gem to Starfire, and walked slowly to Robin. When Beast boy got in Robins face he spoke with venom and a deadly tone "Since Slade tried to hurt my family"

**Three Months**

Beast boy stood on the roof looking into the city looking for one man that he wants dead.

**Slade**

Raven came from behind Beast boy and stood next to him "Beast boy it's getting late we need to get back to the Tower" Beast boy didn't move he stood there ignoring Raven "You can look tomorrow, please lets go back to the tower" Beast boy didn't move he stood there ignoring Raven, "Beast boy! He has been gone for a whole month! He is not coming out until he is ready! Let's go back to the tower Beast boy it's late, you must be tired. I know I am besides Gem is waiting for you" Beast boy only stood there but he nodded which gave Raven some hope.

"Beast boy you're my friend right?" Beast boy looked at Raven with his smile which gave Raven more confidence with what she was going to say to her green crush "Yes Raven your my friend… My Best Friend" Raven smiled and looked at Beast boy "I can tell you anything right?" Beast boy simply nodded "Well Beast boy I need to tell you something" Beast boy nodded and waited for Raven to tell him.

Raven emotions were going crazy and screaming what she should do and say. "TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM AND GIVE HIM A BIG FAT HUG" Screamed Happy "KISS HIM AND TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM WITH ALL YOUR HEART AND THEN GET MARRIED" Screamed Love "HURRY UP AND KISS HIM! HE WILL GET THE PICTURE" Screamed Brave "YOU BETTER NOT SCREW THIS UP OR I WILL BEAT EVERY ONE OF THIS EMOTIONS INTO THE GROUND" Screamed Rage, Timid hid behind Brave "RAVEN PLEASE TELL HIM, TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM AND SAY YOU WANT TO BE WITH HIM FOREVER! I DON'T WANT RAGE TO BEAT ME" Raven was surprised to hear Timid screaming something, which gave her even more confidence.

"Beast boy I-I-I Beast boy I" But Raven was cut off by a car honk, Beast boy looked down to see the T-Car "Yo BB Gem wants to go get some pizza and Robin says it's a good idea to take a break. Hurry up grass stain! I bet you can hear my stomach from all the way down here" Gem rolled down the window and stuck her head with a smiling face "HURRY DADDY IM HUNGRY" Beast boy smirked "OK HOLD ON RAVEN WAS GOING TO TELL ME SOMETHING" Beast boy looked at Raven and smiled but Raven just shook her head.

"It's ok it was something stupid anyways let's get going" Beast boy gave Raven and worried look but Raven saw it "Its fine don't worry it was stupid anyways" That still didn't convince Raven "It was about Aqualad but it was stupid, I know Robin would let you beat him up but Titans East wouldn't like that so let's get going" Beast boy gave Raven one more look but nodded and jumped off the roof and landed on the floor with a thud.

Beast boy looked at Gem and smiled "What do you give me?" Gem giggled "I GIVE YOU A TEN DADDY" Beast boy smiled and grabbed Gem from the window and put her on his shoulder. Gem giggled but she gave Beast boy a kiss on the cheek "I love you daddy" Beast boy smiled "I love you too Gem" "Come BB IM HUNGRY LETS GO" Beast boy chuckled "Ok Tin man lets go" Raven watched as everyone piled into the car. Starfire, Gem, and Beast boy got in the back while Raven sat in the front seat with Cyborg. "PIZZA HERE WE COME" Screamed Cyborg while the T-Car was going full speed toward the pizza area Raven heard one of her emotions talk to her.

"**This is your entire fault, we could have had him but you were to shy. I bet he will die before you tell him how you feel. That's when you will tell him while he is taking his last breathes on earth and when he goes, then we will be alone forever with… Nothing" **Raven didn't know who was saying that but the emotion was right.

Beast boy will never find out that she loves him, an idea popped into her head but she was going to wait until the whole Slade thing died down, then she would strike and take the prize.

Beast boy


	8. Chapter 8

**Four Months**

"BEAST BOY! DON'T TURN YOUR BACK FROM ME!" Robin marched right after Beast boy as the other Titans watched in horror. Robin grabbed Beast boys shoulder and turned him around roughly "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Robin stared at Beast boy and saw how angry he was "Beast boy marching over to Slade's hideout is a bad idea, please trust me" Beast boy scoffed "Says the one that has been searching for him for years! Slade has been sending threats to me and my daughter! I am going down there to take him down… Once and for all"

Beast boy turned his back away from his leader but as he did he found Gem in her pink pajamas standing in front of him with her stuffed toy of Beast boy. Gem looked up at her dad with watery eyes, Beast boy sighed and went on his knees. Beast boy opened his arms "Gem come here" Gem lunged into Beast boys arms and started to weep into his shoulder. Beast boy felt a few tears escape but he wanted to show Gem he was strong so he held them back.

Beast boy pulled away making Gem cry harder, Beast boy started to sooth Gem "Shh, shh, shhh… Gem everything is going to be ok… Don't worry… Daddy is just going to talk to the man that's causing trouble… Nothing bad" Gem nodded but she kept crying, Beast boy put his hand on Gems chin and raised her head up, making her look him in the eyes.

"Keep your head up princess, your tiara is falling" Gem giggled and wiped her tears "No more crying Gem… Besides you have me with you always remember?" Gem nodded and looked down at the stuffed toy of her father. Beast boy stood up and looked at the rest of the Titans; he looked at all of them but stopped at Raven.

Beast boy walked over to Raven and gave her a big hug, Raven didn't care if the others saw, she slowly lifted her arms up and hugged Beast boy back. **"Rachel?"** Raven shivered when Beast boy used her real name but it was in a whisper so no one could hear. Raven simply whispered back **"Garfield?" "I need you to make me a portal into the city and you know where I need to be"** Raven simply nodded into his shoulder, Ravens emotions were screaming at her to stop him but she couldn't somehow. Raven squeezed him harder.

Raven whispered the magic words making a portal for Beast boy. Beast boy let go making Raven tear up but she let the tears escape; besides her hood was up so no one could see her crying. Beast boy looked at his friends one last time because he knew that Slade meant business. He turned his back and walked through the portal, Beast boy found himself in the dark part of the city where most crime is since it is overrun by crooks but the Titans barely had jobs down here unless Robin got a lead on Slade.

Beast boy thought of a form of an eagle and flew to where Robin said Slade would be at and as he flew toward Slade's hideout he got a memory stuck in his head that he will Love forever and also hate.

**Memory, 3 Months**

Beast boy walked down the stuffed animal section in Toys R Us with happy Gem by his side. Beast boy watched Gem stop and walked backwards until she stopped by one specific stuffed toy. It was Beast boy but in a teddy bear size. Gem grabbed it and showed her dad "I WANT THIS ONE DADDY" Beast boy smiled at the toy version of himself and nodded "Ok Gem you want it you got it" Gem giggled and walked with her dad back to the register to pay for the stuff toy.

Before Beast boy could pay for the stuffed toy he looked at Gem and got on one knee "Gem why did you pick this one out of all the other ones?" Gem put her hands behind he back and swung her hips side to side showing she was shy and embarrassed "Because then you will be with me always and never leave my side" Beast boy smiled and the register working was a girl which made her aww at the scene.

Beast boy opened his arms showing Gem he wanted a hug which she took gracefully, Beast boy picked Gem up making her giggle again. Beast boy gave the cashier the money and walked out in the cold air of the night. Beast boy carried Gem toward the T-Car, since Beast boys moped isn't safe for Gem if they get in an accident, Cyborg didn't have a choice but to let Beast boy use the T-Car when he needed it.

Gem buckled herself in and gave Beast boy a thumbs up showing she was good, Beast boy smiled and drove back toward the Tower.

**20 Minutes later **

Beast boy pulled into the garage of the Tower as he did he looked over his shoulder to find Gem fast asleep. Beast boy got out of the car and opened Gems door making Gem wake up. Gem was about to unbuckle herself but she fell back asleep before she could. Beast boy smiled and unbuckled his little girl, Beast boy grabbed Gem making her wake up again. Beast boy rubbed her back and soothed her back to sleep "Hey its ok go back to sleep" Gem listened and fell back asleep, Beast boy felt his shoulder was wet and he smiled.

Gem has a habit of drooling in her sleep like Beast boy, Beast boy didn't mind though. Beast boy carried Gem up the steps toward the common room, once he got there he found Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire sitting around the counter talking but once he entered they stopped talking and looked at their friend.

Beast boy saw that Starfire had a scared and sad face, Beast boy thought something happened but before anyone said anything he cut them off "I don't know what this about but I am going to put Gem to bed and then we can talk" The Titans nodded and watched him exit the common room.

Beast boy walked down the dark halls and made it to Gems room, since Beast boy wanted Gem to have the safest room he made Cyborg upgrade Terra's old room. Cyborg added security cameras, destructible glass, and alarms. It was the safest room throughout the whole tower. Beast boy walked around all the toys that were on the floor of Gems room.

Beast boy laid Gem into her pink bed and watched her nestle herself into the blankets and pillows. Beast boy smiled at this and pulled the blanket over her and tucked her in nice and warm. Beast boy felt a presence behind him; he slowly stood up and sniffed the air as he did. He smelt a lavender scent which made him smile "You need something Rae?"

Beast boy heard Raven sigh sadly "Ya we need you in the common room" Beast boy turned around to find Raven with puffy red eyes "Raven have you been crying?" Beast boy sped walked up to Raven and as he did Raven wrapped her arms around him. "Beast boy" Raven whispered "It's Slade… He wants Gem… He wants to take her away and he wants to meet you" Beast boy pulled away from Raven and looked her in the eyes "He wants to what?" "He wants to meet you… Only you" Raven watched Beast boys happy smile disappear into a deadly glare.

Beast boy looked at Raven deep in the eyes giving a chill down her spine "Let's go" Beast boy grabbed Ravens hand and they walked together to the common room. When they finally arrived they found they saw the other Titans around the computer and Beast boy saw the face he wanted to rip apart.

Slade

"Ahhhh, Beast boy it is terrific to see you" Beast boy let go of Ravens hand and shoved the other Titans away including Robin. Beast boy got close to the screen and growled "IF you ever try to hurt Gem, I will KILL you myself" Slade chuckled "Lets settle business then" Beast boy growled "When?" "In exactly one month, I want you to prepare yourself because I will not go down easily… I'm positive Robin told you about me"

Beast boy scoffed "I will be there, and it will be hard to take me down because I remember our last fight I hit you pretty good… Better than Robin" Slade remained silent "That's what I thought… Go your hardest Slade because if you mess with an animal's child it will bite you straight in the ass" Slade remained still but he responded "Then I look forward to our little discussion, remember to say goodbye to your friends… And your daughter, because she has powers I want… And I am going to get them"

Beast boy gritted his teeth in anger "Over my Fucking dead body" "That can be arranged" The video ended leaving Beast boy pissed off "I'm going to kill him" All the titans couldn't believe what just happened.

Beast boy looked at all of them and sighed "Don't try to stop me, in one month me and Slade are going to have a little talk"

Beast boy turned his back from his friends, and walked toward his room. He felt a presence following him and he knew it was Raven since he couldn't hear footsteps and Starfire doesn't have a cape. Once he got to his room he heard his door shut but then open and shut again.

He turned to find Raven staring at him with a sad and angry face "Why are you doing this?" Beast boy sighed "Raven I will protect Gem no matter what and if that means sacrificing myself I will do that… I don't want this to get any worse so please don't try to stop me"

Raven took a deep breath "This is insane, how are you going to defeat Slade?" Beast boy groaned "I will beat him into the ground that's how I am going to take him down" Raven scoffed "SLADE IS NOT JOKING GARFIELD HE WANTS GEM" Beast boy looked at Raven with an angry expression "AND HE WONT GET HER! HE WONT LAY A FINGER ON HER UNTIL I BEAT HIM AND SHOW HIM THAT I MEAN BUSSINESS! NO ONE WILL HURT HER! I PROMISED HER THAT I WOULD PROTECT AND I AM GOING TO KEEP MY PROMISE"

Raven started to cry making Beast boy calm down "Raven please don't cry, I'm not use to seeing you cry" Beast boy heard his lamp pop, his closet door swung open breaking off and the lights started to flicker. Beast boy saw that Raven was crying harder and more things started to fall apart.

Beast boy ran up to Raven and hugged her "Raven stop please stop" Raven hugged him back and kept crying "W-w-what if he hurts y-you or… or kills you?" Beast boy rubbed Raven's back soothingly "That won't happen I promise"

Raven looked up at Beast boy and she knew she had to tell him before it was too late "Gar?" "Ya Rae?" "Gar I-I" "You what Rae?" Raven heard all her emotions yelling at her but she ignored them "I don't want anything happening to you" Beast boy smiled down at his secret crush "Nothing will happen I promise you should go to your room and sleep"

Raven nodded and made a portal "Good night Gar" Beast boy pulled his shirt off and flopped onto his bed "Night Rachel" Raven quivered when Beast boy said her real name and she loved it. Raven walked through the portal and found herself in her room "What am I going to do?"

End of Memory

Beast boy flew over to a tall building that looked abandoned but Robin found out Slade was hiding here, Robin wanted to come since Slade was his archenemy but Beast boy stopped him and yelled at him saying this was his business.

Beast boy flew through one of broken windows and turned back to his regular form and as he did he heard someone talk in front of him.

"I thought you weren't going to show up but I was proved wrong… Now let's talk about how I am going to kill"


	9. Chapter 9

Beast boy looked dead ahead to find Slade looking at him with deadly look "Young Garfield, do you think you can beat me?" Beast boy's eyes widened when Slade his real name but that just made him more angry "I think I can, because I have been through rough times when I was younger… I bet you couldn't even survive a day in my world"

Slade chuckled "I know what you are talking about young Garfield, I have ears everywhere… I know you were tortured when you were younger… I know you parents were murdered because people wanted to do experiments on you… You know what's funny to me"

Slade started to walk in a circle around Beast boy but Beast boy made sure not to take his eyes of this man "What's so funny?" Slade chuckled "Your dear friend Raven doesn't even know about your past… I have seen you two have gotten closer… I have a strange feeling that you Love this girl"

Beast boy fell silent which made Slade grin beneath his mask "Let me tell you something about Love… Love is amazing but it can be terrifying as well… I used to be married to a lovely wife she was perfect but then an old friend came back from the dead and started chaos… He kidnapped my wife and made me choose between her and my baby son"

Beast boy couldn't believe what he was hearing but he kept listening "I didn't know who to choose so he killed them both… Now what would you do if that happened to you? Love is nothing but horror now I am going to tell you this if you keep someone close to your heart they are surely to be taken away from you…"

Beast boy stared at Slade with an emotionless face "This all you wanted to say I was hoping to have a fight, but I can see that Robin lied about you… Robin said you were intimidating, strong, Robin doesn't even know about this so why are you telling me this?" Slade looked at Beast boy for a long time until he finally answered "So you will be prepared when I take Gem and kill Raven"

Beast boy clenched his fists and grit his teeth, Slade stared at Beast boy "Let the fight begin"

Beast boy charged at Slade and threw a punch but Slade caught this and clicked his tongue and punched Beast boy in the face making him fly backwards.

Beast boy got up quickly and rubbed his jaw, Beast boy charged again and threw a punch but Slade just stepped to the side dogging the blow, Slade went to grab Beast boy's arm but Beast boy pulled his arm back and did a side kick nailing Slade in the gut.

Slade didn't do anything but push Beast boy's leg back, Beast boy smirked and kept on his toes so he would be ready for anything. Slade threw a punch but Beast boy ducked and upper cutted Slade. Slade flew backwards but he did a backflip making him land on the ground gracefully.

Beast boy ran toward Slade and watched his movements; being part animal he could tell what Slade was going to do. Slade kept throwing punches left and right but Beast boy dogged them. Beast boy was slick as a snake, accurate like a crane and fierce as a tiger.

It seemed as if Beast boy was using his powers but without turning into an animal. Slade was getting mad that he couldn't land a punch on the green teen, he looked at Beast boy's feet and swung his leg making Beast boy fall to the ground.

As Beast boy landed on the ground he rolled to the left and launched himself up, Slade watched as Beast boy charged him at full speed. Slade extended his leg out but Beast boy twirled and put his hand underneath Slades leg.

Beast boy picked Slade up and rammed him into one of walls making Slade grit his teeth, Slade brought his elbow onto Beast boys back making Beast boy cry out in pain but he didn't stop. Beast boy kept ramming Slade into the wall over and over again.

When Beast boy was ready to ram Slade into the wall again Slade used his elbows to push back and throw Beast boy off balance. Beast boy landed on the ground with a thud with Slade on top of him, Slade started to throw punches in Beast boys face giving a bloody nose.

Beast boy kneed Slade in the back making Slade fall of him, Beast by quickly got up and when Slade turned around Beast boy connected his fist to his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Slade gasped for air but Beast boy didn't stop.

Beast boy punched Slade in the face making him stumble backwards, Slade shook his head trying to shake his dizziness but to no avail. Beast boy went to punch Slade again but Slade got his fist and pulled him forward.

Slade kneed Beast boy in the gut making him groan, Slade grabbed Beast boy by his hair and threw him across the dark room. Beast boy slowly got up but Slade didn't stop, Slade ran toward him and jumped in the air.

Beast boy watched as Slade flew towards him and punched him in the face, Beast boy stumbled backwards while blood poured from his nose and mouth. Beast boy stared at Slade and spat out blood "That all you got?"

Slade growled "No not yet, I'm surprised that you have been able to do some damage on me… For the weakest one of the Titans" Beast boy charged Slade but Slade stepped to the side and grabbed Beast boy into a headlock.

Beast boy tried to free himself but to no avail, Slade chuckled and tightened his grip. Beast boys face started to turn blue which made Slade tighten his grip even more. Beast boy looked around him and found a steel pole with a sharp edge close to him.

Beast boy grabbed the pole and stabbed Slade in the leg making him yell in pain, Beast boy step crawled away and got up. Slade looked up at Beast boy while pulling the sharp steel pole from his leg, Slade watched as blood gushed from his leg making even angrier at the green teen.

Slade looked up to find Beast boy in gorilla form, the large gorilla threw a punch making Slade fly backwards and hit the wall. Beast boy changed back and walked towards Slade, Slade got up and charged Beast boy.

Beast boy extended his leg trying to kick Slade but Slade did what he did, He grabbed his leg but instead of picking him up, he brought his elbow down on Beast boy's leg hard making a loud crack echo in the dark building.

Beast boy screamed in pain but Slade wasn't finished, he grabbed his right arm and twirled making Beast boy push against his back. Slade raised Beast boy's twisted arm down against his shoulder breaking his arm.

Beast boy cried in pain but Slade kicked his broken leg making Beast boy fall down on his broken arm and leg. Beast boy screamed in agony which was music to Slade's ears. Slade grabbed Beast boy by his hair and started punching him in the face over and over.

Beast boy started to lose conscience which made Slade start punching him harder, finally Slade let go of Beast boy's hair making him drop to the floor, Slade limbed toward the steel pole and picked it up.

Slade limbed back to Beast boy and put the sharp end to Beast boys stomach "It seems that you lose, I had fun fighting you, but you said I can have Gem over you dead body and I keep my promises" Slade pierced Beast boy's stomach making him gasp.

Slade kept pushing deep into Beast boy's stomach until he heard the sharp end of the pole hit the ground showing it went through his whole body. Slade watched as blood spilled from Beast boy's mouth and tears as well.

Slade chuckled "I always wondered what would break a hero… The mind… Or the body" As Slade said this he wiggle the pole making Beast boy spit more blood out. Slade let go of the pole which just stayed in place, Slade watched as Beast boys breathing started to slow which made him smile.

Slade sighed and pulled a needle from one of his pockets on his utility belt, he injected the needle in Beast boy's arm making Beast boys breathing go back to normal "I can't have you dead just yet Garfield, we have much to discuss and I want you to watch as I take you daughter from you… The serum should keep you alive for only an hour which should give your friends some time to come get you and save your life… Goodnight Garfield"

Beast boy fainted from the blood loss which made Slade chuckle,

**Back at the Tower**

Raven was mediating until a searing pain over washed her, Ravens eyes widened and she screamed in pain. Raven was floating but she fell onto the ground with a loud thud, scaring the Titans since she was the common room with them. All the Titans ran over to Raven and started asking her if she was ok but she kept screaming making the others start screaming at her to talk.

Visions started playing in her head showing Slade punching her.

Next is showed Slade kicking her in the gut but she saw Beast boy's uniform ripped and with blood on it.

Raven watched Slade standing over with a sharp pole.

Raven watched as Slade pierced her stomach making her cry out in pain, she heard gurgling and saw blood spurt and roll down her cheeks.

The vison ended making Raven start crying, everything around them started exploding making the Titans scared, Gem came through the common room door with a scared face. All the Titans were asking what was wrong which made Raven stop crying.

Raven's eyes widened in fear "BEAST BOY IS DIEING" Raven stood up making all the Titans fall silent, made a portal and glared at her friends "WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE BEAST BOY IS DIEING WE HAVE TO HELP HIM" All the Titans snapped out of there shock and started running into the portal Cyborg saw Gem and ran toward her.

Cyborg picked up Gem and ran through the portal with Raven right behind him; The Titans were going as fast as they could trying to reach to their friend that was dying. Robin led everyone since he was the only one that knew where Beast boy was. When everyone came to the building Beast boy was in they ran inside and started running up the floors searching for their friend.

Gem was set down by Cyborg who told her to stay close to him, Cyborg ran around the floors looking for Beast boy but Gem couldn't keep with him. Gem found some stairs and walked up them; once she did she found a steel door that was slightly opened.

Gem slowly pushed the door open and right as she did she froze in horror at what she was seeing. Beast boy was lying in the middle of floor with a pool of blood around him and with the pole stuck in stomach. Gem saw that blood was still dripping from Beast boy's mouth onto the floor, Gem mouth opened and she screamed.

The little stuffed toy of her father fell to the floor as she screamed, the Titans ran to were Gem was as fast as they could and when they did they all asked Gem what was wrong not even looking into the room. Gem pointed at her dad crying and when the Titans saw Beast boy they all froze.

Starfire fell to her knees and started to weep as Raven, Cyborg, and Robin ran over to him to see if he was still breathing. Starfire hugged Gem but Gem never let her eyes move from her daddy's body.

Raven stared at Beast boy's body and started to cry she didn't even know where to touch him, The Titans for once felt hopeless and didn't know what to do.


End file.
